Czas
by IsabelleOne
Summary: Hermiona jest żoną Syriusza. Cofa się w czasie na jego ostatni rok nauki w Hogwarcie, gdzie Black jest rozchwytywanym, przez dziewczyny, podrywaczem.


Nie mogła uwierzyć, że w końcu nadszedł ten moment, kiedy ona wraz z Harrym i Ronem dołączą do Zakonu Feniksa. W świetle prawa czarodziejów byli już pełnoletni od dwóch lat, więc mogli decydować sami za siebie. Dumbledore do tej pory się sprzeciwiał, dopiero teraz zezwolił na ich dołączenie. Molly Weasley musiała się pogodzić z tym, że jej najmłodszy syn dołącza do Zakonu, chociaż nie zostawiała komentarzy dla siebie. Cały czas powtarzała, iż jest to okropny pomysł. Ron z wypiekami na twarzy słuchał wywodów swojej matki, która przed całym Zakonem biadoliła o jego niezręczności i wysokim ryzyku, jakie niesie ze sobą przyjęcie go. Wiedział, że robi to z troski, ale to wcale nie pomagało. Hermiona słuchała tych wywodów z delikatnym uśmiechem. Jej rodzice znali sytuacje i zgodzili się, aby dołączyła do Zakonu Feniksa. Sami ukryli się w Australii. Na szczęście obyło się bez wymazywania im pamięci. Kątem oka zauważyła, że nie tylko ona słucha pani Weasley z rozbawieniem. Syriusz, który popierał dołączenie Harrego do organizacji, z uśmiechem słuchał o „małym, biednym Roniaczku, który nie da sobie rady". Przygryzła wargę, aby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, kiedy zrobił to Łapa. Cały Zakon spojrzał na niego niezrozumiale, a pani Weasley posłała mu spojrzenie godne Bazyliszka.

\- Na Merlina, Molly. Przecież to już dorosły chłopak, a robisz z niego niedorozwiniętego gumochłona – powiedział kręcąc głową.

\- To mój syn, Syriuszu! – krzyknęła z oburzeniem. Spojrzenie Syriusza wyostrzyło się, a on sam spoważniał.

\- Wiem, że się boisz Molly. Ja obawiam się tak o Harrego, ale wierzę w niego. Tak samo jak ty powinnaś uwierzyć w swojego syna – powiedział. Harry uśmiechnął się do chrzestnego z wdzięcznością. Molly uspokoiła się przenosząc spojrzenie na Rona.

\- No dobrze – szepnęła tuląc do siebie zaczerwienionego syna.

\- Ładnie sobie poradziłeś Syriuszu – uśmiechnęła się do niego Hermiona.

\- Wątpiłaś? – zaśmiał się przyglądając jej. Hermiona skończyła dziewiętnaście lat, nie była już piegowatą dziewczynką, która uratowała go mając trzynaście lat. Wyrosła na piękną kobietę, i mimo spędzonych dwunastu lat w Azkabanie, wciąż potrafił docenić kobiece piękno. A u niej było co podziwiać.

\- Ani przez chwilę – powiedziała posyłając mu uśmiech. Mieszkała teraz na Grimmauld Place 12 razem z Harrym. Syriusz był tak miły, że zaoferował jej miejsce u siebie w domu, który wciąż służył jako Kwatera Główna. Z ochotą przystała na jego propozycję. Wolała zostać tu, gdzie jest cisza i spokój, nie licząc momentów spotkań Zakonu, niż w Norze, gdzie królowała nadopiekuńczość Molly Weasley. Jej żołądek by tego nie wytrzymał. Przez ten czas, który spędziła w Kwaterze, bardzo zbliżyła się do Syriusza. Nie miała tu za wiele książek, a tych, które się tu znajdowały, nie chciała czytać. Były to głównie książki czarno magiczne, których wolała nawet nie tykać. Syriusz był tak miły, że starał się ją zabawiać. Wiedziała, że sam pragnął towarzystwa po tych wszystkich latach spędzonych w Azkabanie. Miewał towarzystwo tylko w chwilach spotkań Zakonu. Z Harrym często rozmawiał o przeszłości, o Jamesie i Lili. Ale z Hermioną mógł porozmawiać o wszystkim. Zaprzyjaźnili się w przeciągu kilku miesięcy, w których tu mieszkała.

\- Na dziś to koniec – uśmiechnął się Albus do wszystkich – I jak zwykle dziękuje ci Syriuszu, że udostępniłeś nam dom – dodał z wdzięcznością patrząc na Blacka, który machnął lekceważąco ręką.

\- Mówiłem ci Albusie, jest do twojej dyspozycji ile tylko chcesz – powiedział zadowolony. Tylko tak mógł się jakoś przydać. Jako zbiegły więzień nie mógł tak po prostu wyjść. To go dołowało i przygnębiało, nigdy nie był człowiekiem, który bezczynnie siedzi w miejscu. Teraz, kiedy Harry i Hermiona tu mieszkali, było mu łatwiej znieść tę bezradność. Członkowie Zakonu pożegnali się i opuścili Kwaterę Główną.

\- Zrobię kolację – powiedziała Hermiona wstając.

\- Miona przestań, Stworek coś przyrządzi – powiedział Syriusz łapiąc ją za dłoń. Zarumieniła się czując przyjemny prąd elektryczny. Jego dotyk działał na nią pobudzająco. Black uśmiechnął się łobuzersko widząc to. Był zniszczony po pobycie w Azkabanie, ale to właśnie dzięki Hermionie poczuł się chociaż częściowo, jak stary on. Jak największy podrywacz, który uczęszczał do Hogwartu.

\- Nie będę prosiła o to Stworka, jest już późno – powiedziała, dziękując w duchu, że ani razu się nie zająkała.

\- Ja jestem zbyt zmęczony, żeby jeść. To spotkanie strasznie się dłużyło – powiedział zmęczony Harry ściągając okulary i przecierając oczy – Pójdę już spać. Dobranoc – dodał wstając i poszedł na górę zostawiając Syriusza i Hermionę samych. Spojrzeli na siebie, on z ciekawością, ona z obawą. Bała się tego co czuje przy Blacku.

\- Na co masz ochotę? Znaczy, do jedzenie – powiedziała szybko. Zaśmiał się słysząc jej plątaninę.

\- Szkoda, że dodałaś to drugie. Bo na pytanie, na co mam ochotę, znam odpowiedź – uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko wstając.

\- Więc na co? Przyrządzę co będziesz chciał –powiedziała zaczerwieniona cofając się, kiedy on podchodził do niej coraz bliżej. Zatrzymała się natrafiając na stół. Jego uśmiech jeszcze się poszerzył.

\- Czytasz mi w myślach – powiedział z błyskiem w oku. Kładąc dłonie na stole, po jej obu stronach, tak, że nie mogła uciec.

\- To znaczy? – zapytała zmieszana, kiedy on nachylił się do niej, odgarniając jej dłonią włosy.

\- Ty i ja na tym stole – szepnął jej do ucha. Zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej, sama nie wiedząc, czy to z ekscytacji czy zdenerwowania.

\- Syriuszu, jesteś niepoprawny – warknęła nie wiedząc jak na to zareagować. Zaśmiał się słysząc to.

\- Lubię jak mnie strofujesz. Ale nie żartowałem – powiedział szczerze, czym ją zaskoczył. Nie wyczuła, aby kłamał – Podobasz mi się i wiem, że ja też nie jestem ci obojętny – powiedział zadowolony.

\- Jesteś zbyt pewny siebie, Syriuszu – prychnęła rozbawiona.

\- Może – zaśmiał się – Ale nie zaprzeczyłaś – dodał z uroczym, chłopięcym uśmiechem. Niby niewinny, ale widać było, że kryje się w nim podstęp.

\- Na ten uśmiech podrywałeś dziewczyny? – zapytała z uśmiechem widząc to.

\- A co, działa? – zapytał zaciekawiony nachylając się nad nią.

\- Zdecydowanie – szepnęła, tuż przed tym, jak ich usta się spotkały w powolnym, nieśmiałym pocałunku. Żadne z nich się nie odsunęło, więc pogłębili go, całkowicie zatracając się w tej pieszczocie. Syriusz złapał Hermionę za biodra sadzając ją na stole. Rozłożyła nogi, a on ustał między nimi, dłońmi gładząc jej uda.

\- Nie jestem taka – szepnęła zawstydzona, przerywając pocałunek.

\- Wiem, poczekam. Jeśli w ogóle mnie zechcesz – uśmiechnął się opierając swoje czoło o jej. Spojrzała mu w oczy, bawiąc się jego włosami.

\- Myślę, że to, iż oddałam pocałunek i wciąż tu jestem, a nie uciekłam, mówi samo za siebie – zaśmiała się przejeżdżając palcem po jego zaroście. Złapał ją za dłoń i ucałował ją zadowolony. Pierwszy raz od dawna poczuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy.

XXXXXX

Swoim związkiem wywołali niemałą sensację wśród członków Zakonu Feniksa. Wszyscy jednak, łącznie z Harrym, czego najbardziej się obawiali, życzyli im szczęścia. Przez miesiące ich związek rozwijał się, chociaż nie obyło się bez kłótni. Mieli odmienne charaktery, różne poglądy. Ale połączyła ich miłość i pracowali nad swoim związkiem, aby się udał.

\- Czemu nigdy nie wspominasz o swoich byłych partnerkach? Wiesz, że ja miałam tylko krótki epizod z Krumem – powiedziała Hermiona leżąc wtulona w Syriusza.

\- A ty wiesz, że ja byłem dość rozchwytywany – powiedział rozbawiony , bawiąc się jej włosami. Przewróciła oczami unosząc głowę, aby na niego spojrzeć.

\- Nie było ani jednej dziewczyny, która wpadła ci w oko na dłużej? – zapytała zaciekawiona. Zamyślił się patrząc w sufit.

\- Była taka jedna. Leila Moodlain. Podobała mi się, ale nie miałem odwagi do niej zagadać – przyznał.

\- Ty? – zapytała zaskoczona, na co Syriusz zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Wiem, to dziwne. Zawsze podchodziłem do dziewczyny, włączałem swój urok i były moje. Proste. Ale przy Leili traciłem całą swoją odwagę, pewność siebie i zapominałem języka w gębie. Nigdy z nią nie rozmawiałem. Słyszałem, jak rozmawia z koleżankami, widziałem ją w klasie, na posiłkach. Do końca szkoły nie nadarzyła się okazja, aby z nią porozmawiać. Później już jej nie widziałem – powiedział szczerze.

\- Przez te wszystkie lata nie zebrałeś się na odwagę? – zapytała zdziwiona, na co pokręcił głową.

\- To nie tak. Leila zaczęła uczęszczać do Hogwartu od siódmego roku. Jej rodzice wcześniej uczyli ją w domu. Była arystokratką, uczenie domowe nie jest już praktykowane, ale możliwe. Podobno na ostatni rok się zbuntowała i przekonała rodziców, że chce iść do szkoły, sprawdzić swoje umiejętności, przekonać się czy jest tak zdolna. I wierz mi, była cholernie utalentowaną czarownicą – powiedział. Hermiona, słysząc to, poczuła uścisk w sercu.

\- Gdybyś się odważył, teraz twoje życie wyglądałoby inaczej – powiedziała smutna, patrząc na pierścionek zaręczynowy, który widniał na jej palcu. Syriusz widząc to, złączył jej palce ze swoimi, ściskając jej dłoń.

\- Możliwe, ale nie zmieniłbym przeszłości. Kocham Cię Miona, o Leili już nie myślę, jesteś jedyną kobietą, której pragnę – powiedział z uśmiechem, który odwzajemniła i pocałowała go w tors. Chwilę później zasnęła w jego ramionach.

XXXXXX

Wojna ciągnęła się dłużej, niż się tego spodziewali. Od miesięcy Zakon stał w miejscu, nie wiedząc co mogli jeszcze zrobić. Hermiona spojrzała zmartwiona na męża. Miała już 21 lat, wyszła za Syriusza pół roku wcześniej. Widziała, jak zamknięcie w Kwaterze, ma na niego wpływ. Czasami udawało mu się wymknąć pod postacią psa, ale zwykle wieczorem, bądź nocą. Męczył się psychicznie na Grimmauld Place 12.

\- Dyrektorze, dlaczego nie podejmujemy żadnych działań? – zapytała Hermiona wychodząc z kominka w gabinecie Albusa, w Hogwarcie. Dumbledore zmęczony przetarł ręką twarz.

\- To nie jest takie proste. Jak wiesz Hermiono, Harry jest Horkruksem. Voldemort musi osobiście zabić tkwiącą w Harrym, cząstkę duszy, którą tam nieświadomie umieścił – powiedział przygnębiony. Wojna dotknęła i jego. Wyglądał jeszcze starzej, niż jest w rzeczywistości.

\- Jestem tego świadoma. Zapewnił pan jednak, że Harremu nic nie grozi – powiedziała siadając przed biurkiem.

\- Bo to prawda. Jeśli Harry zechce, to przetrwa. Wiem, że tak się stanie, ten chłopak ma niezwykłą wolę walki – powiedział szczerze.

\- Więc w czym problem? Powinniśmy zaatakować teraz. Nie powiększymy naszej armii, zaś z każdą chwilą coraz więcej czarodziei i istot magicznych dołącza do Voldemorta ze strachu. Tracimy szansę na wygraną – powiedziała załamana.

\- Wiem o tym. Ale Voldemort odkrył, że Harry jest ostatnim Horkruksem. Nawet ktoś tak potężny, jak Tom, nie jest w stanie zrobić więcej Horkruksów. Nie jest głupi, nie zabije Harrego. A my nie zabijemy jego – powiedział wstając i karmiąc Feniksa.

\- Musi być jakiś sposób – szepnęła spuszczając głowę.

\- Jest jeden – powiedział Albus z wahaniem w głosie. Hermiona od razu podniosła głowę, patrząc na Dumbledora.

\- Więc w czym problem? – zapytała z nadzieją w głosie.

\- To, o czym myślę, to bardzo ryzykowne posunięcie. Nie wiem, czy nie lepiej byłoby zostawić stan rzeczy taki, jaki jest – powiedział szczerze. Hermiona wściekła uderzyła pięścią w biurko, wstając.

\- A co może być gorszego, od tego co jest?! Populacja mugoli drastycznie spadła! Czarodzieje żyją w ukryciu, wszędzie są rabunki i morderstwa! Każdy boi się wyjść z ukrycia i postawić! A ja im się wcale nie dziwię, skoro Voldemort przejął Ministerstwo Magii! Nawet Hogwart upada, z roku na rok przyjeżdża coraz więcej dzieci, nawet Ślizgonów – powiedziała wściekła – Co więc może być gorsze? – zapytała z bólem.

\- Tu chodzi o podróże w czasie Hermiono – powiedział smutny, odwracając się do niej – Sama wiesz lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny, jakie mogą być tego konsekwencje. Zresztą, kogo miałbym wysłać? Nikt nie ma z tym doświadczenia – powiedział.

\- Poza mną. O jaki okres dokładnie chodzi? – zapytała uspokajając się.

\- Jesteś pewna? – zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Chcę, aby ta wojna skończyła się jak najszybciej – powiedziała szczerze.

\- Chodzi tu o noc, w której zginęli rodzice Harrego, a on sam stał się Horkruksem. Voldemort stworzył go nieświadomie, cząstka jego duszy złapała najbliższą żywą istotę, która była w pobliżu. Trzeba cofnąć się w czasie i sprawić, aby Horkruksem stało się coś innego – powiedział wracając na swoje miejsce.

\- W jaki sposób? – zapytała zdezorientowana, a po plecach przeszły jej ciarki na myśl, że miałaby znaleźć się w chwili morderstwa rodziców jej najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- To bardzo proste. Wystarczy, aby w pobliżu znajdowała się inna żywa istota emanująca magią, która skusiłaby cząstkę duszy Voldemorta bardziej od Harrego. To nie powinno być trudne. Harry emanował magią już za dziecka, ale słabą, jeszcze się nie obudziła w nim, tylko drzemała. Wystarczy, że cofniesz się w czasie z jakimś zwierzęciem, najlepiej wężem, na którego tym bardziej połasi się cząstka duszy Toma, przekazać mu trochę swojej magii, aby ją emanował i gotowe. Następnie bezpiecznie możesz wrócić do tych czasów, gdzie z łatwością zabijemy węża, a Harry nie będzie Horkruksem – powiedział.

\- Skoro to takie proste, to czego się dyrektor obawiał? – zapytała zdezorientowana.

\- Nie mogę wysłać cię dokładnie do tej nocy. Nie wiem, w jakim dokładnie czasie wylądujesz, a im dłużej przebywasz w przeszłości… - zaczął.

\- Mogę spowodować więcej zmian w przyszłości – zakończyła za niego.

\- Dokładnie. Postaram się przenieść cię jak najbliżej tej feralnej nocy, ale niczego nie obiecuję – powiedział.

\- To w ogóle jest możliwe? Podróż w czasie z takim przeskokiem? – zapytała patrząc na swoją obrączkę. Żałowała, że nie może zmienić tego, aby Syriusz nigdy nie wylądował w Azkabanie.

\- Wszystko jest możliwe z odpowiednim przygotowaniem – uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie, wyciągając zmieniacz czasu. Hermiona zacisnęła dłonie widząc to.

\- Mam się przenieść już teraz? Chciałam najpierw porozmawiać z Syriuszem – powiedziała szczerze.

\- Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, to wrócisz tutaj w tej samej chwili – powiedział szczerze.

\- Gorzej, jak coś pójdzie nie tak – pomyślała biorąc zmieniacz czasu.

\- Mniemam, że pamiętasz zaklęcie przywołujące węża? – zapytał.

\- Trudno byłoby nie pamiętać – powiedziała przypominając sobie moment na drugim roku, kiedy wszyscy dowiedzieli się o specjalnej zdolności Harrego. Dumbledore ustawił zmieniacz czasu i spojrzał na nią.

\- Ustawiłem zmieniacz czasu, również na twój powrót. Masz doświadczenie, więc wiesz co robić – powiedział, a ta kiwnęła głową zestresowana.

\- A co, jeśli przeniesie mnie do innego czasu? – zapytała zmartwiona.

\- Wtedy znajdź mnie i wszystko wytłumacz. To znaczy tyle, ile uznasz za stosowne. Z pewnością ci pomogę – powiedział szczerze.

\- Dobrze – westchnęła zestresowana.

\- Wszystko w twoich rękach – powiedział i aktywował zmieniacz czasu, po czym zaczął znikać. Hermiona zamknęła oczy. Myślała tylko o Syriuszu. Z mocno bijącym sercem otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się. Wciąż znajdowała się w gabinecie Dumbledora, ale jego tutaj nie było.

\- Mam nadzieję, że trafiłam do dobrych czasów – powiedziała cicho, sama do siebie i schowała zmieniacz czasu pod bluzkę, po czym wyszła z gabinetu. Wszędzie panowała cisza, a Hermiona z każdym krokiem obawiała się coraz bardziej, że źle trafiła. W Hogwarcie zawsze panował hałas, słychać było rozmowy uczniów, śmiechy przyjaciół, wrzaski Filcha. Teraz w uszach dźwięczała jej irytująca cisza. Swoje kroki skierowała do wyjścia z zamku z zamiarem teleportowania się do Doliny Godryka. Kiedy wyszła na błonia momentalnie przystanęła. Był ranek, słońce grzało ją, oślepiając. Rodzice Harrego zginęli w nocy.

\- Może muszę przeczekać do wieczora – szepnęła zamyślona i cofnęła się do zamku. Musiała się upewnić, jaki dziś jest dzień. Swoje kroki skierowała do Wielkiej Sali, tam zawsze ktoś był. Weszła i zauważyła, że nauczyciele jedzą śniadanie przy swoim stole.

\- A gdzie uczniowie? – szepnęła cicho i podeszła do stołu nauczycielskiego. Powinien być koniec października.

\- Przepraszam profesorze Dumbledore, ale pragnęłabym z panem porozmawiać, jeśli to nie problem – powiedziała podchodząc. Dumbledore spojrzał na nią, przerywając rozmowę z Minerwą.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że nie. Jak mniemam, pani jest kandydatką na posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią? – zapytał uśmiechając się miło.

\- Tak – skłamała gładko, zaskoczona, że jeszcze nie znaleźli nauczyciela na tę posadę. Przecież rok szkolny powinien zacząć się dwa miesiące wcześniej.

\- W takim razie chodźmy – powiedział wstając i idąc z nią do jego gabinetu.

\- Ok., nie jest tak źle. Zawalę rozmowę, zapytam się od niechcenia jaki dziś dzień i znikam – pomyślała rozglądając się. Nie mogła zapytać się w Wielkiej Sali. Dziwnie wyglądałaby obca kobieta, która zawitała do zamku tylko po to, aby zapytać się o dzisiejszą datę.

\- Ma pani jakieś doświadczenie, panno…? – zapytał siadając przy swoim biurku i dając jej znak, aby usiadła naprzeciw.

\- Granger. Hermiona Granger – powiedziała szczerze, woląc nie używać nazwiska po mężu, było zbyt rozpoznawalne.

\- A więc panno Granger, jakie ma pani doświadczenie? – ponowił pytanie.

\- Przepraszam, ale może mi pan powiedzieć jaki mamy dziś dzień? – zapytała nie wytrzymując. Dyrektor zdezorientowany pytaniem przyjrzał się jej.

\- Dwudziesty piąty sierpnia. Za tydzień wracają uczniowie do szkoły – powiedział, a Hermiona skrzywiła się. Przybyła o dwa miesiące za wcześniej, ale to wciąż nie było takie złe.

\- Dyrektorze, nie przyszłam ubiegać się tutaj o posadę nauczycielki – powiedziała szczerze.

\- W takim razie o co chodzi? – zapytał z ciekawskimi iskierkami w oczach. Hermiona posmutniała widząc to. Teraz był taki, jakiego go zapamiętała z czasów szkolnych. Wojna naprawdę go zniszczyła.

\- Może będzie lepiej jak panu pokażę – zaproponowała – Niech pan użyje legilimencji – dodała widząc jego niepewny wzrok. Skinął jednak głową, zbyt ciekawy, aby walczyć z pokusą i wszedł do jej umysłu. Hermiona udostępniła mu tylko skrawki informacji. Gazetę z jej czasów, na której widać było z jakich czasów pochodzi, ją rozmawiającą z Dumbledorem o Tomie i pomyśle o cofnięciu się w czasie oraz możliwych komplikacjach. Na tym zakończyła wypychając go z umysłu i dziękując w duchu za te lekcję u Severusa Snapa, który udzielił je, jej, Ronowi i Harremu.

\- Doprawdy niesamowite – powiedział z ciekawością.

\- Tak, tyle, że wylądowałam o dwa miesiące za wcześnie – westchnęła.

\- Oczywiście może pani tu zostać przez ten czas, to żaden problem – zapewnił.

\- Dziękuje – uśmiechnęła się wstając.

\- Pewnie nie może pani zdradzić co takiego stanie się 31 października 1977 roku? – zapytał z uśmiechem.

\- Niestety, ale jest to niemoż…. Którego roku? – zapytała zaskoczona.

\- 1997. Coś nie tak moja droga? – zapytał widząc, że zbladła.

\- Nie przybyłam tylko o dwa miesiące za wcześnie, ale też o cztery lata. Noc, którą miałam zmienić miała miejsce 31 października 1981 roku. Co ja teraz zrobię? – zapytała załamana.

\- Może pani w każdej chwili wrócić – powiedział Dumbledore wskazując na zmieniacz czasu, który widniał na jej szyi.

\- Nie, nie ma takiej opcji – powiedziała cicho, to była jedyna szansa na pokonanie Voldemorta.

\- W takim razie może tu pani zostać przez te cztery lata. Proponuję posadę nauczycielki obrony przed czarną magią – powiedział uśmiechając się dobrodusznie.

\- Nie zna pan moich umiejętności – zdziwiła się.

\- Jestem pewny, że na taką misję nie wysyłałbym byle kogo – powiedział szczerze. Uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością, zgadzając się. Albus zaprowadził ją do komnat nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, pokazał jej również, jej gabinet i dał wcześniejszą pensję, aby mogła kupić sobie parę rzeczy.

\- Byłbym wdzięczny, aby pani starała się niczego nie zmieniać. I tak już pewnie historia zostanie zmieniona, jako, że na posadę nauczycielki wybrałem panią – powiedział.

\- Oczywiście dyrektorze – obiecała. Ten słysząc to pożegnał się i wyszedł. Hermiona usiadła na łóżku chowając twarz w dłonie załamana.

\- Przepraszam Syriuszu – szepnęła ze łzami w oczach, patrząc na swoją obrączkę. Teraz żałowała, że posłuchała Dumbledora i nie pożegnała się z mężem. Miała go nie zobaczyć przez następne cztery lata.

XXXXXX

 **Czasy obecne, rok 2000, Grimmauld Place 12**

Chodził zmartwiony po salonie, nie mogąc znaleźć dla siebie miejsca. Hermiona miała wyjść tylko na chwilę, a nie było jej już od paru godzin. W tych czasach niebezpiecznie było opuszczać dom, szczególnie samemu. Przeniosła się za pomocą sieci fiuu, ale może niewyraźnie wypowiedziała nazwę i jest teraz w niebezpieczeństwie. Nigdy nie był cierpliwy. W ich związku to Hermiona była rozsądną połówką. On działał instynktownie, dlatego nie przejmując się zakazem Dumbledora, przeniósł się za pomocą sieci fiuu do gabinetu Dumbledora.

\- Syriusz – powiedział Albus ostrym tonem, widząc go.

\- Gdzie Hermiona? – zapytał wychodząc z kominka i ignorując naganę w głosie Albusa.

\- Nie wolno ci wychodzić z Grimmauld Place, tyle razy ci to mówiłem – westchnął dyrektor.

\- Nie testuj mojej cierpliwości. Gdzie jest Hermiona? Miała przyjść do ciebie na chwilę, to było kilka godzin temu! – krzyknął rozzłoszczony.

\- Usiądź i się uspokój, inaczej nic ci nie powiem – powiedział Dumbledore głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Syriusz skrzywiony usiadł patrząc na dyrektora ponaglająco.

\- Panna Granger… Wybacz, pani Black, jest na misji. Nie wiem kiedy wróci – powiedział.

\- Na jakiej misji? Powiedziałaby mi – warknął pochylając się.

\- Myślałem, że wróci chwilę później, niestety tak się nie stało. Nastąpiły pewne komplikacje i twoja żona… - zawahał się.

\- Mówże Albusie! – wrzasnął, wytrącony już z równowagi, Syriusz.

\- Wysłałem Hermionę w przeszłość. Miała udać się do roku 1981. Niestety, niefortunnie wylądowała w roku 1997 – powiedział szczerze.

\- Skąd to wiesz? – zapytał zszokowany.

\- Wspomnienia automatycznie zostały zmienione, pamiętam, jak się zjawiła. Niestety nie pamiętam co będzie dalej. Wspomnienia są mgliste, jeśli chodzi o nauczyciela obrony z tamtego roku – powiedział.

\- Ale dlaczego? – warknął.

\- Bo to się dopiero dzieje Syriuszu. Przepraszam cię, to miało wyglądać zupełnie inaczej – powiedział cicho wzdychając.

\- Wyślij mnie do niej, teraz – powiedział ostro.

\- To jest niemożliwe – powiedział Albus. Syriusz czuł, jakby zaraz miał rzucić pierwszą w swoim życiu avadę. Nigdy nie czuł się tak jak w tamtym momencie. Odczuwał wściekłość, tęsknotę, ale najbardziej przeważała troska i miłość.

\- Więc co mam robić? – zapytał załamany.

\- Czekać – westchnął cicho Dumbledore.

XXXXXX

 **Przeszłość, rok 19997, Hogwart**

Dziś była uczta powitalna, rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego. Hermiona przez ten tydzień kupiła najważniejsze rzeczy jak ubrania i przygotowała program nauczania. Było to zajmujące, więc nie miała czasu myśleć o Syriuszu. Dopiero wieczorami, cała tęsknota za nim uderzała w nią ze zdwojoną siłą i wypłakiwała się w poduszkę. Żałowała, że nie ma nawet jego zdjęcia, że się z nim nie pożegnała. Siedziała teraz w Wielkiej Sali podczas gdy uczniowie zaczęli wchodzić i siadać przy swoich stołach. Jej serce zabiło mocniej, kiedy wyłapała spojrzeniem Syriusza wraz z resztą Huncwotów i Lily. Wiedziała, że nie może im nic powiedzieć. Nie mogła nawet zaprzyjaźnić się z Syriuszem, była teraz od niego starsza o cztery lata oraz była jego nauczycielką. Uśmiechnęła się jednak widząc jego uśmiech. Ten, który tak uwielbiała. Niewinny z nutką podstępu, iście łobuzerski, od którego jej serce zabiło mocniej.

\- To jest nowa nauczycielka obrony? Wygląda, jakby była w naszym wieku – powiedział James obejmując Lily przy stole gryfonów i patrząc na stół nauczycielski, przy którym Hermiona rozmawiała z Albusem.

\- Jest niezła – uśmiechnął się Syriusz.

\- Syriuszu, to jest nauczycielka – powiedziała Lily gromiąc go wzrokiem.

\- Dumbledore musiał być przygotowany na takie komentarze, skoro zatrudnił tak młodą i atrakcyjną nauczycielkę – powiedział wzruszając ramionami. Do Wielkiej Sali weszła profesor McGonagall wraz z pierwszoroczniakami oraz piękną, długowłosą dziewczyną, która była w ich wieku. Syriusz widząc ją, nie potrafił oderwać od niej wzroku.

\- Kto to jest? – zapytał wpatrując się w dziewczynę, jak zahipnotyzowany.

\- Leila Moodlain, nowa – powiedziała Lily patrząc na niego rozbawiona.

\- Syriusz wypatrzył następną zdobycz – zarechotał Peter.

\- Nie mów tak o niej – warknął Syriusz.

\- Łapo dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał zdziwiony Remus.

\- Tak – powiedział odrywając z trudem wzrok od Leili i spojrzał na przyjaciół.

\- Czyżby naszego psiaka trafiła strzała amora? – zapytał rozbawiony James.

\- Proszę cię Rogaczu. Mnie się nie da oswoić – zaśmiał się zakańczając tym samym ten temat. Wysłuchali przemowy Dumbledora, ceremonii przydziału, zjedli, po czym zmęczeni podróżą udali się do swoich dormitoriów. Syriusz zasnął myśląc o Leili i nowej nauczycielce.

XXXXXX

Była zestresowana. Jak na złość zaczynała dwoma godzinami z siódmym rokiem gryfonów i ślizgonów. Oznaczało to lekcję z Huncwotami. Nie wiedziała, czy była gotowa, aby obojętnie prowadzić lekcję, gdy miłość jej życia, siedzi spokojnie w ławce, niczego nieświadomy. Z nerwów nie zjadła śniadanie, tylko udała się od razu do Sali. Była pierwsza, więc zostawiła drzwi otwarte, aby uczniowie mogli wchodzić, a sama usiadła za biurkiem, stukając nerwowo palcami o blat. Zacisnęła palce, kiedy uczniowie zaczęli się schodzić, nie chcąc, aby zauważyli, że jest zdenerwowana. Jak zwykle, jej serce zabiło szybciej, kiedy usłyszała śmiech jej przyszłego męża.

\- Siadajcie. Są już wszyscy? W takim razie pozwólcie, że się przedstawię – powiedziała zaklęciem zamykając drzwi, kiedy wszyscy uczniowie siedzieli w ławkach – Nazywam się Hermiona Granger, jestem niewiele starsza od was, różni nas tylko cztery lata, ale mimo to proszę, abyście traktowali mnie jak każdego innego nauczyciela. Jestem młoda, ale nie dam sobie wejść na głowę – powiedziała posyłając znaczące spojrzenie Huncwotom. Ci uśmiechnęli się dumni, najwyraźniej musiała o nich słyszeć.

\- Jak będzie wyglądało zaliczenie u pani profesor? – zapytała Lily z wystrzeloną w górę ręką. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, była taka sama, jako uczennica.

\- Egzamin końcowy składa się z paru etapów. Będzie egzamin teoretyczny, podzielony na pisemny i ustny, oraz egzamin praktyczny, który również dzielić się będzie na dwa etapy. Etap pierwszy będzie wyglądać tak, że każdy po kolei będzie losował kartkę, na której będzie opis sytuacji i będzie musiał sobie z nią poradzić, bo automatycznie ona się ziści. Drugi etap to walka z nauczycielem, czyli ze mną. Oczywiście nie będę dawała z siebie wszystkiego, będę używała zaklęć, których was nauczę. Pod ocenę biorę jednak cały rok, czyli oceny z waszych esei i postępy w trakcie zajęć praktycznych. Można zdobyć dodatkowe punkty, ale kto będzie chciał je zdobyć, niech podejdzie do mnie po lekcji, wtedy wytłumaczę wszystko indywidualnie. A teraz proszę, aby każdy z was się przedstawił, postaram się zapamiętać chociaż część waszych nazwisk – uśmiechnęła się ciepło do klasy, która jęknęła na wieść o tak trudnym egzaminie. Wszyscy po kolei zaczęli się przedstawiać. Hermiona starała się z obojętnością patrzeć na Huncwotów i była prawie pewna, że jej się to udało. Nie mogła pohamować jednak skrzywienia na jedną z uczennic.

\- Leila Moodlain – przedstawiła się dziewczyna. Hermiona przyjrzała się jej. Była naprawdę piękna.

„ _\- Nie było ani jednej dziewczyny, która wpadła ci w oko na dłużej? – zapytała zaciekawiona. Zamyślił się patrząc w sufit._

 _\- Była taka jedna. Leila Moodlain. Podobała mi się, ale nie miałem odwagi do niej zagadać – przyznał."_

Posmutniała przypominając sobie rozmowę z Syriuszem. Nie mogła równać się z Leilą. Moodlain miała długie, proste czarne włosy, duże niebieskie oczy, nieskazitelnie białą skórę, idealnie wykrojone usta. Przy Leili, Hermiona prezentowała się naprawdę blado.

\- _Nic dziwnego, że Syriuszowi wpadła w_ oko – pomyślała patrząc dyskretnie na Blacka, który patrzył z zachwytem na Moodlain i odwróciła głowę – Dobrze, zacznijmy więc od powtórzenia materiału z szóstej klasy -powiedziała przygnębiona, kiedy uczniowie skończyli się przedstawiać.

XXXXXX

Nie mogła znieść zachowania Syriusza. Za każdym razem kiedy widziała go z nową dziewczyną czuła, jak w jej serce wbijany jest sztylet. Nie było to jednak tak bolesne, jak jego tęskne spojrzenia skierowane do panny Moodlain. Wiedziała, ze to nic nie znaczy. Nie w jej czasach. Jej Syriusz kochał ją nad życie, okazywał to każdego dnia. Ale jego młodsza wersja nie wiedziała kim jest Hermiona Granger. Młodszy Syriusz Black, nie wiedział o tym, jak silną miłością darzyła go jego przyszła żona. Patrolowała korytarze, było już po ciszy nocnej, kiedy usłyszała hałas z głębi korytarza. Poszła tam skręcając i patrząc na Leilę Moodlain. Skrzywiła się wewnętrznie.

\- Panno Moodlain jest już po ciszy nocnej – powiedziała, starając się nie uśmiechnąć. Nie łatwo było przyłapać Leilę na przewinieniu. Przez miesiąc, który tu uczyła, przekonała się, że Leila jest bardzo zdolną czarownicą.

„ _To nie tak. Leila zaczęła uczęszczać do Hogwartu od siódmego roku. Jej rodzice wcześniej uczyli ją w domu. Była arystokratką, uczenie domowe nie jest już praktykowane, ale możliwe. Podobno na ostatni rok się zbuntowała i przekonała rodziców, że chce iść do szkoły, sprawdzić swoje umiejętności, przekonać się czy jest tak zdolna. I wierz mi, była cholernie utalentowaną czarownicą"_

Na samo wspomnienie słów Syriusza zezłościła się, patrząc jeszcze ostrzej na uczennicę, która pod naporem tego spojrzenia cofnęła się zmieszana o krok.

\- Tak, wiem pani profesor. Mam jednak pozwolenie profesor McGonagall, pomagałam jej wypełniać dokumenty – powiedziała szczerze. Hermiona westchnęła w duchu. Łatwiej byłoby nienawidzić tej dziewczyny, gdyby nie była tak cholernie dobra i szlachetna. Ale czego innego mogła spodziewać się po gryfonce.

\- Może masz pozwolenie profesor McGonagall, ale to ja mam dyżur i nie życzę sobie, aby uczniowie panoszyli się po korytarzu. Szlaban z Filchem, jutro o 18 – powiedziała. Wiedziała, że wydała ten szlaban niesłusznie, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać.

\- Dobrze pani profesor – powiedziała markotnie.

\- Wracaj do siebie – powiedziała Hermiona i spojrzała za Leilą, po czym wróciła do patrolu.

XXXXXX

Szlabany nie były dla niego nowością, dlatego kiedy McGonagall wstawiła mu szlaban za gnębienie Smarkerusa, wzruszył jedynie ramionami i o osiemnastej zjawił się u Filcha. Zatrzymał się raptownie, widząc, że jest tam również Leila Moodlain. To była jego okazja, aby w końcu z nią porozmawiać. Filch kazał im uporządkować stare papiery i zostawił ich samych. Syriusz wziął się za pracę, zerkając co chwilę na Leilę.

\- My się chyba nie znamy. Leila Moodlain – uśmiechnęła się do niego, zauważając, że się jej przygląda.

\- Syriusz Black – otrząsnął się i włączył swój chłopięcy urok. Leila zarumieniła się widząc to.

XXXXXX

 **Czasy obecne, rok 2000, Grimmauld Place 12**

Zaprzestał rozmowy z Harrym, kiedy w jego umyśle zakradło się nowe wspomnienie. Przecież on nigdy nie rozmawiał z Leilą, dlaczego więc teraz pamiętał, że odbywali razem szlaban? Zbladł kiedy starał sobie przypomnieć jego pierwszy pocałunek z Hermioną. Jego wspomnienia z nią stały się nagle blady. Wciąż były, ale jakby odległe. Jakby w każdej chwili miały zniknąć.

\- Syriuszu, wszystko w porządku? -zapytał Harry widząc to.

\- Muszę porozmawiać z Dumbledorem – powiedział wstając szybko.

\- Nie możesz, nie wolno ci opuszczać Kwatery Głównej – powiedział szybko, ale Syriusz już go nie słuchał, przenosząc się do gabinetu Dumbledora siecią fiuu.

\- Dlaczego, do cholery, pamiętam szlaban z dziewczyną, która mi się podobała, chociaż wcześniej nie miało to miejsca? I dlaczego moje wspomnienia z Hermioną wyblakły? Nie pamiętał szczegółów, tylko ogólny zarys – powiedział wściekły, wychodząc z kominka.

\- Jak to? – zapytał zdezorientowany Albus wstając.

\- Albusie mam tego dosyć. Nie dość, że od ponad miesiąca nie widuje mojej żony to jeszcze zaraz się okaże, że w ogóle nie będę jej miał. Sprowadź ją tu, sprowadź za każdą cenę! – krzyknął załamany.

\- Uspokój się. Kiedy miał miejsce szlaban? – zapytał.

\- W październiku – mruknął Black krzyżując ręce na piersi. Albus przeszukał kartotekę szukając spisu szlabanów z roku 1977.

\- Hermiona Granger jej go wlepiła. Jest notka od Minerwy, iż szlaban był niesłusznie wstawiony i w zamian za to Gryffindor otrzymał punkty. To dziwne, Hermiona zawsze była sprawiedliwą osobą – powiedział zaskoczony Dumbledore. Syriusz uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Moja zazdrosna lwica… - szepnął stęskniony.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że postara się to przerwać, kiedy tylko zauważy, że między tobą, a panną Moodlain coś się zaczyna dziać – powiedział Dumbledore chowając kartotekę.

XXXXXX

 **Przeszłość, rok 1977, Hogwart**

Nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Syriusz i Leila ze sobą rozmawiali. Najpierw zauważyła to przy śniadaniu, potem widziała, jak przesyłają sobie liściki w trakcie zajęć, a po lekcjach razem spacerują po błoniach. Nie wiedziała, co się dzieje. Syriusz nigdy jej o tym nie mówił.

\- Minerwo, nie wiesz może co się stało, że pan Black nagle zaczął rozmawiać z panną Moodlain? Z tego co zauważyłam, to nie byli wcześniej blisko – powiedziała Hermiona w trakcie kolacji.

\- Nie wiem, nie interesuję się życiem osobistym uczniów i ty też nie powinnaś. Może zaprzyjaźnili się w trakcie szlabanu, który niesłusznie wstawiłaś pannie Moodlain. Nie martw się, przyznałam za to Gryffindorowi dodatkowe punkty i mam nadzieję, że więcej się to nie powtórzy – powiedziała ostro McGonagall. Hermiona nie słuchała już jej, patrząc jak Syriusz śmieje się razem z Leilą. To była jej wina. Wlepiła Leili niesłusznie szlaban i tym samym zbliżyła ich do siebie. Wstała szybko i wyszła z Wielkiej Sali, starając się pohamować łzy.

\- To nie może być prawda, to jakiś koszmar – szeptała załamana idąc do swojego gabinetu, gdzie zamknęła się siadając przy biurku i chowając twarz w dłoniach. Nie wiedziała ile tak siedziała, straciła poczucie czasu. Z otępienia wyrwało ją pukanie do drzwi.

\- Proszę – powiedziała odchrząkując, aby pozbyć się chrypki.

\- Dobry wieczór profesor Granger. Mogę na chwilę? – zapytał Syriusz wchodząc. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Bardzo proszę panie Black. Coś się stało? – zapytała ciepło.

\- To ostatni rok, a mi zależy na najlepszej ocenie z obrony przed czarną magią. Chciałbym zostać aurorem, więc pomyślałem o tych dodatkowych punktach. Co musiałbym zrobić, aby je zdobyć? – zapytał. Hermiona zdziwiona zamyśliła się. Syriusz nigdy jej nie wspominał o chęci zostania aurorem. Może po prostu stracił na to nadzieję po tym wszystkim co go spotkało.

\- To zależy panie Black. Może pan dostał 5 punktów za pomoc w przygotowaniu zajęć: ustawienie kukieł i innych potrzebnych rzeczy, albo nawet 15 za asystowanie przy demonstracji nowych zaklęć – powiedziała szczerze.

\- Ok., biorę co się da. Może być pomoc w przygotowaniu zajęć i asystowanie. Jest coś jeszcze? – zapytał. Hermiona przygryzła wargę myśląc gorączkowo.

\- Codzienna pomoc przy sprawdzaniu esei – wymyśliła na poczekaniu, a Black skrzywił się niechętnie.

\- Codzienna? – westchnął nieprzekonany.

\- Ale za to za 30 punktów! – powiedziała od razu, przeklinając się w myślach. Kłamała, ale chciała mieć go przy sobie, chociaż przez tą godzinę dziennie sam na sam. Nawet, jeśli ma być w tym czasie dla niego zwykłą nauczycielką, a nie ukochaną.

\- Zastanowię się nad tym ostatnim – powiedział wychodząc. Hermiona spojrzała za nim przygnębiona i poszła do swoich komnat.

XXXXXX

Zgodził się. Nie mogła być bardziej szczęśliwa. Przez następne półtora miesiąca spędzała z nim codziennie po jednej godzinie sam na sam. Z początku tylko pracowali, ale później zaczęli ze sobą normalnie rozmawiać. Hermiona zaproponowała mu, ale w trakcie ich spotkań na osobności, mówił jej po imieniu. Cieszyła się, że odzyskała chociaż cząstkę swojego życia. Słuchała z rozbawieniem jego żartów i opowieści. Jego przygody wraz z resztą Huncwotów były naprawdę ciekawe i każde jego słowa chłonęła jak gąbka.

\- Jedziesz na święta do domu? – zapytała z uśmiechem patrząc na niego. Pokręcił przecząco głową, układając posprawdzane eseje rocznikami.

\- Nie, to mój ostatni rok w Hogwarcie, chcę tu spędzić jak najwięcej czasu. A ty? – zapytał uśmiechając się do niej. Bardzo się polubili przez ten czas i nie żałował poświęcenia tej godziny dziennie. Żałował, że jest to tylko jedna godzina.

\- Nie mam rodziny, zostaję w zamku – powiedziała odwracając wzrok.

\- Jak to? A mąż? – zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Skąd pomysł, że mam męża? – spięła się, a on wskazał na jej obrączkę.

\- Ach, no tak. Chwilowo jesteśmy… - powiedziała patrząc na niego – Osobno – szepnęła smutniejąc.

\- Przykro mi – powiedział. Miał dziwną ochotę ją przytulić, ale skarcił się za tę myśl.

\- Idź już lepiej, zaraz cisza nocna. Napiszę ci usprawiedliwienie, gdyby któryś z nauczycieli cię złapał – powiedziała sięgając po pergamin.

\- Nie trzeba, mam swój sposób na to, aby nikogo nie spotkać – uśmiechnął się łobuzersko do zdziwionej Hermiony, pożegnał się i wyszedł wyciągając Mapę Huncwotów. Już miał iść dalej, kiedy jego wzrok padł na nazwisko jego nauczycielki.

\- _Niemożliwe_ – pomyślał zdezorientowany patrząc na napis widniejący na mapie. Dlaczego Hermiona Granger widniała na mapie jako Hermiona Black?

XXXXXX

\- I obiecujesz, że to nie wybuchnie? – zapytała nieufnie Hermiona patrząc na prezent świąteczny od Syriusza. Łapa zaśmiał się głośno, słysząc to.

\- Obiecuję – powiedział z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

\- Nic na mnie nie wyskoczy?Żadne stworzenia czy dziwna maź? – zapytała przyglądając mu się spod przymrużonych podejrzliwie oczu.

\- Po prostu to otwórz – zaśmiał się rozbawiony. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i rozwiązała wstążkę, po czym otworzyła wieko zaglądając do środka.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że lubię koty? – szepnęła zdezorientowana wyciągając z pudełeczka małego kotka z czerwoną wstążeczką na szyi.

\- Kiedyś o tym wspominałaś – powiedział szczerze.

\- Mimochodem, dawno temu. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zapamiętałeś – uśmiechnęła się wzruszona, tuląc kotka do siebie.

\- Zdarza mi się mieć swoje momenty. Cieszę się, ze tutaj chociaż trafiłem z prezentem. Leila nie była zachwycona moim wyborem – powiedział krzywiąc się. Hermiona spięła się słysząc to.

\- Jednak z nią chodzisz? – zapytała starając się ukryć ból w oczach i żal w głosie.

\- Nie wiem, chyba tak. Byliśmy na paru randkach, ale wciąż myślę o tobie – powiedział szczerze, uśmiechając się do niej. Zawsze był bezpośredni.

\- O mnie? – zapytała zdezorientowana.

\- Tak. Podobasz mi się – powiedział podchodząc do niej. Hermionie przed oczami stanęła sytuacja w kuchni, kiedy to Syriusz po raz pierwszy ją pocałował. Ale to była inna sytuacja.

\- Syriuszu jestem twoją nauczycielką – powiedziała ostro, zadrżała kiedy złapał ją za dłoń i chciała ją wyrwać, ale on był silniejszy.

\- Naprawdę nazywasz się Black. Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteśmy spokrewnieni – powiedział zbliżając się do niej. Mimo, że była od niego o cztery lata starsza w tym momencie, to była o wiele niższa.

\- Skąd wiesz jak mam na nazwisko? – zapytała przyglądając się mu uważnie.

\- Mam swoje sposoby – uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

\- Nie jesteśmy spokrewnieni, co nie zmienia faktu, że jestem od ciebie starsza oraz jestem twoją nauczycielką. Jesteś z Leilą – powiedziała cicho.

\- Wiem, że cię to boli. Nie jestem ci obojętny. Rozumiem twoje zasady, ale nie jestem niczego nieświadomym dzieckiem, które byś wykorzystała. Jestem mężczyzną i wiem czego chcę – powiedział przyciągając ją do siebie i obejmując ją w pasie.

\- Wybrałbyś mnie zamiast Leili? – szepnęła nie potrafiąc powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Bez wątpienia – przyznał całując ją. Dla niego był to ich pierwszy pocałunek, dla niej nie. Ale i tak, kiedy zawsze całowała Syriusza, czuła tą samą ekscytację i namiętność, jak za pierwszym razem. Tak było i tym razem. Nie potrafiła się opanować i oddała pocałunek wtulając się w niego mocno. Kotek upadł na podłogę łasząc się wokół ich nóg, ale żadne z nich nie skupiało się już na słodkim sierści uchu, byli zbyt zajęci sobą.

XXXXXX

 **Czasy obecne, rok 2000, Grimmauld Place 12**

Przerwał grę w szachy z Harrym i spojrzał przed siebie, kiedy w jego umyśle zawitało nowe wspomnienie. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, Leila nie mogła się równać z Hermioną. I chociaż dla niego pocałunek jego i Miony miał miejsce lata temu, mógł przysiąc, że poczuł dreszcz na ciebie i smak jej ust na swoich.

\- Wszystko dobrze Łapo? – zapytał Harry.

\- W jak najlepszym Harry – zaśmiał się szczerze.

XXXXXX

 **Przeszłość, rok 1977, Hogwart**

Stała w gabinecie dyrektora ze spuszczoną głową. Mogła się domyśleć, że Albus Dumbledore dowie się o jej pocałunku z Syriuszem. On zawsze wszystko wiedział.

\- Nie wspomniała pani wcześniej, że w przyszłości jest żoną pana Blacka – powiedział Dumbledore patrząc na nią ostro.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że ma to jakieś znaczenie dyrektorze – powiedziała zestresowana.

\- Możliwe, że nie ma. Ale to, że całuje się pani z uczniem już ma znaczenie. Niestety nie mogę tego tolerować. Jestem zmuszony usunąć panią z Hogwartu – powiedział szczerze.

\- Co? Dyrektorze… Co ja mam teraz zrobić? Nie mam żadnych papierów, nikt mnie nie przyjmie do pracy, nie mam gdzie mieszkać – powiedziała od razu.

\- Przykro mi panno Granger… Pani Black – powiedział patrząc na nią znacząco. Hermiona zarumieniła się pod wpływem jego spojrzenia – Ale nie mam innego wyjścia. Muszę dbać o moich uczniów – dodał.

\- Rozumiem, ale czy mogę tu zostać chociaż do czasu, aż czegoś nie znajdę? – zapytała z nadzieją.

\- Niestety nie – zawahał się – Ale może pani wrócić do swoich czasów. Mogę wypełnić pani misję za panią – zaproponował.

\- Nie – powiedziała od razu. Wiele razy ją to kusiło, ale musiałaby powiedzieć mu co się stanie z Jamesem i Lily.

\- Obiecuję, że wypełnię w ciemno każdą pani prośbę. Mogę nawet złożyć przysięgę wieczystą – powiedział szczerze.

\- Dlaczego nie zaproponował pan tego od razu po moim przybyciu? – zapytała przyglądając się mu.

\- Wiedza na temat tego co się stanie jest kusząca. Gdybym mógł uratować czyjeś życie to złamałbym przysięgę nawet za cenę własnego życia. Ale rozumiem, że wypełnienie przez panią zadania może uchronić więcej istot niż ja mógłbym to zrobić zmieniając przyszłość – powiedział zamyślony.

\- Dyrektorze, to co panu powiem… - szepnęła nieprzekonana.

\- Zachowam to dla siebie. Pod przysięgą. Minerwa będzie świadkiem – powiedział z mocą.

XXXXXX

\- Miona! – krzyknął Syriusz doganiając ją na korytarzu. Zatrzymała się patrząc na niego z uśmiechem, czym całkowicie zbiła go z tropu – Czego chciał od Ciebie Dumbledore? Dowiedział się o naszym pocałunku? – zapytał przyciszonym głosem.

\- Dowiedział się i zwolnił mnie. Ale to nic. To nie jest moje miejsce Syriuszu. Pora, abym wróciła do domu, do męża – powiedziała szczerze.

\- Jak to? Tak po prostu? Co, byłem odskocznią? – warknął.

\- Nie, nie myśl tak. Byłeś, jesteś i wierz mi, że będziesz dla mnie ważny – powiedziała ciepło, dotykając jego policzka.

\- Ale wracasz do niego, do męża – powiedział z żalem, patrząc jej w oczy.

\- Za parę lat zrozumiesz, obiecuję – powiedziała całując go czule w usta.

\- Spotkamy się jeszcze? – szepnął patrząc jej w oczy.

\- Obiecuję, że tak – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i odeszła zostawiając go samego na korytarzu.

XXXXXX

Stanęła w gabinecie Dumbledora. W końcu wróciła do swoich czasów. Pierwsze co dostrzegła to jej mąż stojący koło biurka dyrektora.

\- Syriusz – szepnęła stęskniona. Nie czekał na nic więcej, podbiegł do niej i przytulił ją mocno do siebie, podnosząc do góry.

\- Nareszcie wróciłaś – powiedział całując ją namiętnie.

\- Przecież obiecałam – zaśmiała się szczęśliwa, oddając pocałunek.

\- Wiem, pamiętam – powiedział z uśmiechem, głaszcząc ją po policzku.

\- A co z misją? Dyrektorze? – zapytała patrząc na dyrektora niepewnie.

\- Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem Hermiono – uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie. Nie był już tak wymęczony, jak przed jej podróżą do przeszłości.

\- Voldemort został pokonany, ścigają jego popleczników, ale to tylko kwestia czasu, aż ich wyłapią – powiedział Syriusz widząc jej pytający wzrok.

\- Ale to nie wszystko – powiedział Albus podając jej dokument z Ministerstwa Magii. Wzięła go zdziwiona czytając. W jej oczach stanęły łzy szczęścia, a sama spojrzała na Łapę.

\- Uniewinnili cię – powiedziała szczęśliwa.

\- Co powiesz na spóźnioną podróż poślubną, gdzieś nad morzem? – zapytał zadowolony. Zaśmiała się wtulając w niego mocno. Opłacało się cofnąć w czasie.

XXXXXX

Wrócił do domu zadowolony i od razu skierował się do kuchni, wiedząc, że to właśnie tam zastanie swoją żonę. Przyglądał jej się chwilę, nie zauważyła go, mając w uszach coś co nazywała słuchawkami podłączonymi do disck mana, czy jak on wolał go nazywać, dick mana. Objął ją od tyłu, opierając brodę o jej prawe ramię.

\- Hej, jak tam szkolenie aurorskie? – zapytała z uśmiechem czując to.

\- Bardzo dobrze. A mówiłem ci, że miałem największą ilość punktów ze świadectwa z obrony przed czarną magią? – zapytał szczerząc się szeroko.

\- Nie wspominałeś – powiedziała rozbawiona.

\- O tak, miałem taką seksowną nauczycielkę, która była taką podstępną wiedźmą, że przydzieliła mi mnóstwo punktów, aby spędzać ze mną godzinę dziennie – zaśmiał się.

\- Wiedziałeś? – zapytała zmieszana słysząc to.

\- Sprawdziłem w regulaminie, nie było nic o tym. Domyśliłem się – powiedział rozbawiony napawając się jej zawstydzeniem.

\- Tęskniłam za tobą i dostawałam furii na myśl o tobie i Leili – powiedziała szczerze.

\- Nie równała się z tobą. I wciąż tak jest – powiedział całując ją po szyi.

\- Syriusz, robię obiad – skarciła go, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać się od uśmiechu.

\- Trzeba się postarać o szczeniaczki – zaśmiał się łapiąc ją za brzuch.

\- Tak, ale jak się pojawią, nie będziemy mogli robić tego w środku dnia na kuchennym stole – droczyła się z nim, odwracając do niego.

\- Masz rację, trzeba się nacieszyć póki jeszcze możemy to robić – powiedział z uśmiechem podnosząc ją, na co pisnęła nieprzygotowana i posadził ją na stole.

\- Teraz już jesteś gotowa, tak? – zamruczał nawiązując do ich pierwszego pocałunku, kiedy go przystopowała.

\- Bardzo śmieszne – mruknęła całując go i rozbierając.

\- Wiedziałaś na co się piszesz wychodząc za mąż za Huncwota – powiedział zadowolony nie pozostając jej dłużnym. Nie ważny był dla nich wiek. Nie liczyło się to, czy Syriusz był starszy o dziewiętnaście lat, czy Hermiona o cztery lata, albo nawet to, że była jego nauczycielką. Kochali się w każdym czasie i w każdym miejscu. Ta jedna rzecz pozostawała niezmienna.


End file.
